A Family Of Diablos
by Pricat
Summary: Puss has missed his little kids in boots for a long time but after finding them in San Ricardo, he and Kitty adopt them and find parenthood a wild adventure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by the Three Diablos hort, which I saw on Youtube and loved it, but Puss is so sweet to the Diablos after finding out they were the same, but this is for Looneywriter, as I love her Puss fics, and thanks for her support on this idea.**

**Puss misses his Diablos, but when he finds out they're in need of familia, Kitty and Puss adopt them, and parenthood becomes a wild adventure.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was nightime in the swamphouse, as Puss was babysitting the triplets, as Fiona and Shrek had gone out for the night, but the Spanish feline had been teaching the triplets to be like him, like sword fighting with toy swordsm but it was now bedtime.

"Uncle Puss, can you tell us a really cool story?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah about the Three Diablos, as they're cool!

They're kids like us, but having wild adventures, and saving people and helping kids in need from bad kids and people." Felicia told him.

Puss laughed, knowing his nephews and nieces loved hearing about the Diablos, but he deep down missed his Diablos.

But he loved telling thw triplets, about them.

The triplets were in awe, as he told them about the Diablos fighting the Whisperer, and he'd stolen the Princess as he wanted her Heart of Fire ruby, but they teamed up with a mysterious bandito, but he smiled as the three five year olds were asleep.

Puss sighed, as Shrek's penquenos reminded him of the Diablos, as a tear fell from his eyes, but wiped it away, hearing that Fiona and Shrek were back.

"Puss, how do you get them to fall asleep/.

Normally it takes Shrek and me longer to do it." Fiona said.

"A bandito has his ways, Princesa.

I should get going, as Kitty will be worried about me." he said.

"Thanks, Puss." Shrek said.

"Anytime, boss.

Your puqenos are a lot of fun." he replied leaving.

Shrek rolled his eyes, yawning, as he was tired but smiled, knowing his kids loved Puss.

He wondered what had bothered Puss.

But he hoped he was okay.

* * *

Kitty was relieved, seeing her husband return from the swamp, but she'd received a letter from San Ricardo, their hometown, which made Puss curious, reading it as he saw it was from the orphanage he'd grown up in, but saw that the Diablos were there, but nobody wanted them, which made his feline blood boil.

"We're going there, and getting my kids in boots, no matter what.

They don't deserve to be there!" he snarled, as Kitty understood.

She'd heard of the Diablos, but knew her husband had been the only one to tame them, as he understood their wild behaviour, as they were the same.

Puss smiled, as they were leaving at once, but hoped the Diablos wouldn't cause too much chaos in Far, Far Away, but hoped the Whisperer didn't find them, as he'd ruin them.

He still remembered his first time meeting the youngsters.

He knew what he had to do, as he'd planned to have a family.


	2. Adopting The Diablos

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Kitty and Puss show up at the orphanage where Puss grew up, but the Diablos are there, but they adopt the wild little guys, but taking them to Far, Far Away with them.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Imelda smiled, as she saw the Diablos playing by themselves, as they reminded her of Puss at their age, but wondered what he was doing right now but probablt having adventures.

She knew that today was adoption day, but nobody wanted the Diablos, as they thought they were wild, but reminded them of the Diablo Gato, Puss in Boots, but Imelda knew it wasn't the young kitten's fault.

"How come nobody wants us, Miss Imelda?" Peria asked.

She and her brothers Gonzalo and Timmy were good now, after meeting Puss, but missed him, as he'd acted like a big brother to them.

"i don't know, honey." she told her.

Timmy was playing with a ball with his brother, but were a little down, seeing other adults adopting kids.

But they then heard a commotion, hearing some of the villagers screaming Puss's name, as the three Diablos were excited, seeing Puss, but confused about Kitty being with him.

"Hola, my kids in boots, I really missed you." he said as they hugged him.

Kitty and Imelda smiled, seeing how fatherly Puss was being to the Diablos, but knew he wanted to adopt them.

"It's good to see them happy, after being so down today." she said.

"Are you gonna leave us here, Papi?" Peria heard Gonzalo ask.

"Nada, little ones, as we're adopting you guys." he told them.

They were excited, jumping up and down, as Imelda was happy for them, knowing they were like Puss.

She knew that the Diablos would make her proud, along with Kitty and Puss, but knew that nobody like Humpty or the Whisperer were there to lead them down a bad road.

"Come on, ninos.

We need to get going." Puss told them.

"Where're we going, Papi?" Gonzalo asked excitedly.

"To Far, Far Away, the place where your Mami and I live now." he told him.

timmy was walking behind them, but was very quiet, but didn't talk much around his siblings, but Puss knew he was shy.

Peria was excited, as she was listening to their Papi tell them about Far, Far Away, as Gonzalo was looking forward to having fun.

Kitty knew these little ones were a handful , but knew they could handle them.

* * *

Later that night, the three Diablos were lying on Puss's back, in the stable he and Kitty lived in, as he was telling them a story, like the one he'd told them the first night they'd met.

Kitty smiled, as the young grey furred Diablo was staring at her, knowing from Puss, they had no Mama, but she had a feeling that they wanted her to be, but she was anxious, as her own mother had left when she was a kitten.

She then watched, as Puss was picking up the three kittens, putting them into a basket, but placed a blanket over them, but smiled yawning.

"They're very cute, mi amor.

I know they adore you, but will be a great Mami to them." she told him.

He smiled, kicking off his boots.

He was lying on the floor, as Kitty was lying beside him.

"Buenos Noches, mi amor." she said kissing him.

He smiled, falling asleep, knowing things were gonna be fun but chaotic.


	3. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who reviwed, as it makes me want to write more.**

**The Three Diablos are running wild through Far, Far Away, as Puss is hanging out with Shrek and the gang, but Kitty is trying to be a good mother.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Kitty was awoken later, by the Diablos, as they were rough housing with Puss, but she sighed, as the little oones reminded her of Puss and her as kids, but she was having troun;le trying to become a mother.

But Puss noticed that she was bothered about something, but had a feeling it was about being a mother, but the Diablos were running around, as they were making breakfast.

"It's nothing, Puss." she lied.

But she wasn't fooling her husband, as he knew that something was bugging her but she told him about her worry about not being a good mother.

"Kitty, you'll be a great mother, I know it.

You just need to bond with them, like I did." he told her.

He then saw Perla climbing onto his back, but Gonzalo and Timmy were watching this, but they knew this wasn't going to end well, as he fell onto the floor, but he was laughing at his daughter.

"Told you it wouldn't work, Perla." Gonzalo said.

"Silencio, idiota." she told them.

Kitty was hyelping the young female kitten, as she was relaxing in her mother's arms but she was liking it, but Puss had to go hang out with Shrek and the gang.

"Gracias, Kitty.

I know things will go well." he told her.

She hoped so, seeing the Diablos quiet, as he was about to leave, but he understood.

"I know you want me to stay and play with you guys, but I need to go.

Your mother isn't as bad as you imagine." he told them.

"Are you sure, Papi?

We've never had a Mama before, Papi." Timmy said softly.

"I know, but try, por favour?" he said.

"Si, Papi." they answered.

"Gracias, my kids in boots." he told them leaving.

Kitty hoped that she could do this, as the Diablos were a little anxious, as they'd never had a mother before, but were hoping she'd like them as they were eating.

But afterwards, Kitty told them to go out and play, but to be careful and to return to the stable before sundown.

"We will, Mama." Gonzalo said, as they left.

Kitty shook her head, knowing that the kingdom would provide adventure for them.

She hoped that Puss was okay.

* * *

"So you and Kitty are parents now, Puss?" Shrek asked the felime Spaniard.

He and the others were at the swamp, with the others but he was stunned that Kitty and Puss had adopted the troublesome Three Diablos, as Puss nodded.

"Si, my amigo.

They're not as bad as people make them out to be, mi amigo." he replied.

Donkey had heard from Puss, how he'd met the Three Diablos but Shrek understood, as he knew his kids were just as troublesome, as Puss laughed, knowing they'd team up.

Shrek hoped that they'd meet, as the triplets needed friends, but Puss had a feeling that his kids and the triplets would be good friends.

* * *

Perla and her siblings were driving a carriage through town, causing chaos, but unaware that three stowaways had joined them, as it was Felicia and her siblings, but Perla along with Gonzalo unsheathed their claws, as Timmy was watching.

"You guy don't scare us, as we're ogres." Felicia said.

Farkle then used the roar, as it scared the feline siblings, but they relaxed, as they realised that the ogre kids meant no harm, but in awe they were triplets as well.

"Where's your parents, guys?" Gonzalo asked, as they landed in hay.

"In our swamphouse, in the forest." Felicia told them.

But they saw their mother, but were hugging her, as the Diablos were feeling bad, as they didn't remember their Mama, as she left after they'd been born.

Farkle saw them run off, as he and his siblings were about to go after them, but Fiona stopped them, knowing they weren't allowed to go into the forest by themselves, as there could be hunters around.

"They'll be fine, guys.

Kitty will find them, okay?" she said as they left.

* * *

Kitty saw the Diablos lying on piles of hay, but weren't looking at her, but she understood, but saw Puss enter, but had heard about the Diablo's latest mischief, but wondered what was wrong, as Kitty left to get milk.

"What's wrong, little ones?

I'm not mad about what happened, if that's why you're sad." he told them.

"We have no Mama, Papi." Gonzalo said, as his siblings agreed.

Puss understood, as his kids in boots had seen the triplets with Fiona, but knew this would come up sooner or later.

"You do have a Mama, little ones.

She went to get milk." he told them.

"But does she love us, like a Mama?

The Princesa was like one to us, Papi." Timmy said.

"She does, but you guys need to bond." he told them.

But Kitty smiled, seeing them, as she was sword fighting with Puss, but the Diablos were joining in the rough housing, but they were having fun.

Kitty was liking this motherhood stuff, but knew Puss would help her.


	4. Protecting Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to everybody that's reviewed, like Looneywriter, as it means a lot to me.**

**Kitty, along with Puss and the Diablos are going to the swamp, as the triplets and Diablos are gonna have a playdate.**

* * *

Kitty saw that the Diablos were always spending time with Puss, but never wanted to be around her, but she had a feeling they'd be hostile, as Puss had told her they had no mother, which made her sad.

But they had been warned by friends at a local cat bar in the kingdom, that Jack and Jill were in Far, Dar Away, but he and Kitty could take them.

He was anxious, in case the Diablos met them, as they could get hurt but knew they were little, but feisty and would probably fight them by accident, as Kitty understood as Puss had told them a little of their adventures.

"We shouldn't be afraid to go out in the kingdom, because those idiotas, Jack and Jill are around.

Besides I was thinking of taking the Diablos with me to the swamp, as they've bonded well with Shrek's kids, as they were having fun the other day." Puss told her.

Kitty had heard of his friends, in the kingdom, but was curious to meet them, as Puss smiled devishlly as things would be chaotic.

Perla and her siblings were excited about seeing Felicia and her brothers again, as they were planning to show them some fun, Diablo style.

"Ready to go, little ones?" Puss asked.

"Si, Papi." they replied.

Kitty smiled, as they left.

* * *

Puss smiled, seeing his kids in boots with the triplets, but knew they were going to be causing chaos, and Fiona hoped that they were okay, but Perla and her siblings were sneaking off along with the triplets, but hoped that their parents didn't see them but they were going into the town.

Gonzalo was taking apples from a stall, as Felicia looked nervous.

"Won't we get in trouble, guys?" she asked.

"Nope, but just relax.

My brothers and I do this all the time, and never get caught." Perla told them.

They were unaware that Jack and Jill were watching, but realised the Diablos were Kitty and Puss's kids, but were still sore about the golden beans.

Gonzalo then saw them approach, as he felt a bad vibe from them, but Jack grabbed his brother and sister, making him angry, as the triplets were in awe, as Gonzalo scratched him.

"Let my brother and sister go, idiota!" he growled.

Jack was angered by that, as he dropped the feline youngsters, but was about to hurt them, but saw Kitty there, as she'd realised that they along with the triplets had left the swamp.

"Nobody hurts these kids, and gets away with it!" she yelled as she was fighting him.

The Diablos were amazed, at this as Puss hadn't told them about her being a bandito like him, but Jack ran off, but she smiled, as she turned her attention to the kids.

"I'm glad you're safe, but you shouldn't have left the swamp." she told them.

"We know, Mama.

We're sorry." Timmy said as she smiled.

"It's okay, guys." she said.

* * *

Puss was relieved, that the Diablos and truplets were safe, but smiled seeing that Jack had been taken care of, as the kids were running around, but they saw the Diablos had seen, that Kitty had cared about them to save them and the triplets, but Puss had smiled, seeing this.

He knew that the Diablo's relationship with Kitty was beginning, but hoped that they'd be okay, as he wanted them to be a family, but she was drinking a leche but Fiona understood, as Puss had explained to her and Shrek, but was going but left Puss and the Diablos to stay there.


	5. Making Them Feel Safe

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Puss decides the Diablos should start school, to get a better education, as he doesn't want them to be banditios when they're older.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

A few days had passed, since the incident with Jack and Jill, but Puss was relieved that the Diablos hadn't been hurt as Kitty had saved them and the triplets, but knew that they needed an education, and not in being a bandito, as the Diablos already excelled at that.

"Are you sure, Puss?

School might be too tame for little wild ones, such as them." Kitty said.

"Si, but they deserve better, and not become banditos when they're older, as they've been misled by the Whisperer." he told her.

"Fine then, do it." Kitty told him.

The Diablos were running around the stable, playing Tag, as Kitty smiled, as she knew they respected her, and thought of her as their mother, after saving them from Jack and Jill.

"We should get their school stuff, while in town." Puss told her.

But the Diablos were tying him up, but Kitty sighed, cutting her husband loose, as the Diablos wondered what was wrong.

* * *

"So the Diablos are starting school, huh?

That should be exciting, Puss." Shrek said.

"sI, Boss.

But Kitty thinks it's a bad thing, for them." he replied.

Shrek understood, as Kitty thought that school wouldn't help the Diablos be tamed, but Puss knew it would work, as the triplets were very full of energy but school calmed them down, but had hope.

"Yeah, you're right." he replied.

puss agreed, drinking a oleche, but was watching the triplets playing soccer, as Leah had taught them soccer, but sighed as he watched them hug the ogre male, but knew that it was a good thing, to be a father.

He then left, as his family needed him, but Shrek understood, as he had his kids to tend to his kids, but he hoped that Kitty was feeling better.

* * *

"Slow down, guys!" Kitty yelled, as the Diablos were running around.

Puss laughed, as his kids tackled him to the stable floor, as he laughed, as they were rough housing and having fun, but he was anxious, knowing that they were starting school in the morning, and knew Gonzalo and Perla could handle it, but was worried about Timmy, knowing he was very gentle.

"Do we have to go to school, Papi?" Timmy asked.

"Si, you do, my kids in boots.

You need to get an education, as you need it.

Even though your Mami thinks you don't need it." he told them.

Kitty sighed, as she saw the Diablos getting excited about school, after their father told them, they'd get to make friends and play with other kids.

Kitty smiled, knowing the Diablos wanted to play with other kids, as they only knew the triplets, but were looking forward to seeing her and Puss's kids playing with other kids.

"Come on, guys.

It's dinner time, then we can have some fun before bed." she said.

The Diablos then got off Puss, as they were full of energy, but Kitty hoped that she and Puss could wear them out before bed, as Puss knew how full of beans the Diablos could be, as he hoped he wouldn't have to tie them up again.

Kitty never understood that, as she didn't know that the Diablos were like her husband, but were acting like kids their age.

Puss was anxious, knowing they'd be anxious about school.

They were then eating, but the Diablos were eating fast, making him laugh.

"Woah, slow down!" he said as Kitty laughed.

"Don't worry, guys.

You'll still get playtime." he told them.

Kitty smiled, knowing Puss was being a good father, as he loved the Diablos.

"Who's ready to play?" Kitty asked.

"We are!" the Diablos said excitedly.

Kitty and Puss chuckled, as they went outside.

* * *

Later that night, Puss heard whimpering from the Diablo's basket, as he was worrying, as Perla was hugging his waist tight, but he was stunned seeing tears in his daughter's eyes.

"What's wrong, little one?

Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

Perla nodded, as she was feeling safe by her father's side.

"It was about the Whisperer.

He came, in the middle of the night, taking me, along with Gonzalo and Timmy, and you and Mommy couldn't stop him, but made us his henchmen again." she said sobbing.

Puss had a feeling that they'd been deeply hurt by the Whisperer, but more emotionally, as he was stroking her fur as it was calming her down.

"You shouldn't worry, as your Mami and I will never let that happen, as we care about you and your brothers, as we're the same.

But the Whisperer won't come back, I know it." he assured her.

"You promise, Papi?" she asked.

He hesitated, but knew Perla needed to feel safe.

"Si, I promise.

Now sleep, as you guys have school." he told her.

He was feeling good, as he was tucking her back in, but went to join Kitty.


	6. Hiding A Double Life

**A/N**

**Here's more, and sorry for not updating in a long while, but Kitty's hiding a double life from Puss and the Diablos, but it's also the Diablo's first day of school, and they're a little anxious but will be fine.**

**Thanks to all the Puss fans who've reviwed and been patiently waiting for updates.**

* * *

Kitty was anxious, knowing the Diablos were starting school in the morning, but Puss assured her that they'd be fine as they were tough troublemakers, like he'd been as a kid, but Kitty smiled knowing this was true, seeing the Diablos asleep in the basket.

"They'll shake up the school, Kitty.

You've no need to eworry, amiga." he told her yawning.

Kitty then saw him yawn, as he kicked off his boots but lying down, as she was going out for a while, but was wearing her mask and gloves, but had her sword, as she was ready to practise, but she sometimes took on criminals in Far, Far Away, but Puss had no clue.

_I'll be back, before sunrise, and before they wake up, as Puss has no idea what I do, at night._

She then left, as the moon shone in the night sky, but saw that both Jack and Jill were causing chaos, but the knights were having trouble stopping them, but Kitty then knocked Jack out, but grabbed the sack of gold he'd taken from the bank.

Jill was angry, as the knights were arresting her and her husband, but they were curious about the stranger who'd helped them.

"I can't reveal my identity, amigos." she said leaving.

Kitty smiled broadly, knowing she still had it.

She then leapt from roof to roof, taking care of bad guys, but then ran through the forest, but left her mask and gloves in the z\me hollow tree she always left them.

She then yawned, entering the stable they called home, but lay beside Puss, as her eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

"Mami, Papi wake up!" the Diablos said, as Puss woke up rubbing sleep away.

"Buenos dias, guys.

I see you're excited, about your first day of school, huh?" he said.

The Diablos nodded, as they were running around but he wondered what was going on with Kitty, as she was always gone at night, but tired during the day, as he sensed something was wrong, but knew she wouldn't tell him, but he sighed, as he was making breakfast for them, but were drinking milk.

He then was taking them to school, but hoped that Kitty would be awake by the time he got back, but the Diablos were a little anxious but he understood, as they were making their way to Far, Far Away, but were talking and laughing, but somebody was watching them, as it was the Whisperer, but he was determined to get the Diablos back.

He was still mad at Puss, for defeating him, but he'd get his revenge.


End file.
